


Lost and Found

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Flirting, IKEA, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mickey has a crush already though, Wingman Mandy, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IKEA. For your furniture, accessory and new relationship needs.</p><p>Prompt: I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Exams are over, holidays have started and... I'm still doing nothing!
> 
> Prompt: I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them

Ian’s sniffing the cheap vanilla-scented candles when it hits him both literally and figuratively.

“Liam?!”

Ian frantically looks around but all he sees is the steady stream of people coming out of the showroom. Gripping the teddy bear (that he really should have noticed wasn’t being pulled on, he berates himself), Ian runs back in and calls Liam’s name.

It’s been a few minutes now. Ian’s well aware he looks like a madman, running around waving a teddy bear in people’s faces. He’s trying to retrace the route they took but he knows he could very well be wrong. After all, this place is a fucking maze. Despite his best efforts, Ian can’t find Liam anywhere. Collapsing into one of the couches nearby, he feels sobs rising up to wrack his body.

“Come _on_ , douchebag, he’s practically having a breakdown over there!”

“And why the fuck is that _my_ problem, bitch?”

“Just because, asswipe! Have some civic pride and get your ass into gear!”

“Why the fuck can’t you help him?”

“Mickey…” there’s a deafening silence, “you have until the count of three before I kick your ass over there!”

Ian looks up, confused, and sees two people standing in front of him. They both have black hair, and apart from their different genders, look so similar and talk to each other so bluntly Ian’s sure they can’t be anything other than siblings.

The guy, Mickey, bits his bottom lip nervously and makes an aborted hand movement. “Hey uhh… you alright there?”

Ian stares blankly at him, randomly noticing the stranger’s piercing blue eyes, before he starts sobbing in earnest.

“Douchebag! You made him cry!”

“Jesus Christ, Mandy, I didn’t do anything!”

“Exactly, asshole, now hurry up and do something!”

There’s an exasperated sigh and Ian feels a warm hand gently brushing his arm.

“Hey dude, you looking for this… Liam guy? We’ll uhh… help you look.” He rubs the back of his neck, and Ian can’t help but stare at the guy. There’s still fear and panic rooted in his body, but he can feel it slightly ebbing away as he takes in the guy’s furrow as he waits for Ian to answer.

“Umm…,” Ian blinks. “Yeah…  that… would be great.” And just like that, he feels the emotions rushing back. “God, I’m a failure, aren’t I? I just managed to convince Fiona to let me take Liam to Ikea, and now she’s not going to trust me anymore! And not only that…”

“Whoa hold up there, ginger,” the guy cuts in before Ian can continue his rant. “Let’s find this Liam kid before you go bashing yourself up any further, alright?”

Ian nods silently and before he can stop himself, leans forward to bury his head into Mickey’s shoulder. He smells nice, Ian notes, and Ian takes a moment to compose himself before the three of them are off to find Liam.

“Liam!”

“Liam!”

There’s still panic coursing through his body, but the presence of Mickey next to him as they go around the showroom anchors him.

“Thanks for helping me, Mickey,” Ian mumbles. He can feel Mickey’s eyes on him, and for a moment, it feels like Mickey’s about to say something, before they’re interrupted.

“Hey, I think I found him!”

Ian whips around to see the girl, Mandy, rushing over to one of the display rooms. Entering it, Ian almost cries in relief as he sees Liam groggily shuffling out of one of the beds. He races over and lifts Liam up, holding him tightly.

“Tired, Ian.”

Ian chuckles. “Alright, buddy, we’ll go home now. Tell me next time you feeling like napping though, yeah? I was worried.”

Liam half-nods and falls back asleep.

Ian turns around to see the pair looking at the ground in front of them and walks over to them, one arm going round to wrap them both in a hug.

“Thank you,” he mumbles and feels the two grumble in response.

“No really, thanks. Without you, I’d probably still be panicking and getting kicked out of here by now.”

The girl, Mandy, is grinning now, and Ian looks at her confusedly. She shoves at Mickey, who flips her off and shoves her back.

“Come _on_ , don’t back down like a pussy!”

Ian looks on, amused, as the two seemingly argue about something.

“Back off, Mandy!”

“No… go get it!”

“Jesus, all we did was help him find his little bro.”

“And now he’s wrapped around your finger. Now go do it before he leaves!”

Mickey flips her off again, and Ian looks at them, confused. Mandy chuckles as Mickey reaches into his pockets.

“So umm… red, what’s your name?”

“Ian.”

There’s an awkward silence. “I’m Mickey.”

There’s another silence. “I know.”

Mandy groans. “Oh my god, this is painful.” She smiles winningly at Ian. “Hi Ian, could I get your number please? My cowardly asshole of a brother wants it.”

“Umm…” Ian, slightly stunned, types his number into Mandy’s phone, which she’s shoved into his hand. Though when it registers in his mind what she’s said, he looks up to see Mickey’s cheeks turning completely red and smirks.

“So, Mickey,” he walks up to the brunette, who’s suddenly found the lint on his jacket extremely captivating. “I need to get Liam home, but…”

He glances at Mandy, who’s smiling knowingly.

“Wanna go get lost somewhere together?”

There’s a scoff from Mickey, a squeal from Mandy and a chuckle from Ian.

Straight from IKEA: New relationship. Free of charge. Some assembly required.


End file.
